Nacho's Gang
Nacho's Gang, also known as Contreras Cartel, was a Miami drug cartel that was led by Nacho Contreras from 1982 to 2013. The cartel's uniform colour was mainly blue. They had a wide range of drugs, integrating heroin, cocaine, and pot into their specialities. In 2009, their leader Contreras was brutally killed by a shark and the last of his businesses in Cayman Islands were taken over. The next leader of the cartel was Jackson "Jack" Morganson until his death in 2013. History Nacho Contreras was a Mexican immigrant to Miami in the 1970's, and founded his own cartel there. He made a profit through the heroin, cocaine, and marijuana distribution, and became one of the richest men in Miami. Nacho Contreras was nicknamed "El Gordo" and "the Fat Chazzer" because of his gluttony and greed. He became business partners with Edgart Diaz, whose Diaz Gang had dominance over all of Miami as of 2007, and attended the Babylon Club with other mob bosses, such as Gaspar Gomez, Alfonso Diaz, and Tony Montana. In 2008, following the shootout at the Montana Mansion (in which everyone thought that Montana had died), Contreras took over Downtown, while the Diaz Gang took over Little Havana and Gaspar took over North Town and South Town. Nacho revived his empire using human slave trade with the Nessie, a cargo ship that transported Cuban and Mexican slaves to Miami's Industrial Zone and was named after the Scottish myth - the Monster of Loch Ness. Contreras was doing well until three months after the shootout, Montana came out from hiding from his safehouse, and he took over Little Havana from the Diaz Brothers. Contreras was the next target, and Montana and his enforcers cleared out Nacho's gang nests, taking over a large percentage of Downtown in the following year. Contreras was killed when Montana boarded his cargo ship/casino and shot him, as Contreras jumped into the ocean and was eaten by a shark who smelled his blood. His empire did not end, however, until Montana stormed Nessie on a helicopter and killed the captain of the ship, defused all of the bombs, and gunned down all of Nacho's enforcers on board. He opened the containers and freed the slaves, who took over the ship and headed to Miami, free. But the gang still didn't end, as Jack Morganson stepped in as the leader of the gang after Nacho was killed. Montana finally finished off Nacho's gang by exterminating the last nests in Downtown in 2013, and killed Morganson while doing so. Most of the gang's business were then taken over by the Montana Gang and the Innocentz. Known members *Leader - Nacho Contreras, Jack Morganson (both killed) *Soldiers - Pietro Navarrete, Abraham Gamboa, Dudley Glover, Ramiro Bustamante, Colosis, Alwyn Bazinet, Derek Yung Pok, Javier Canizales, Bobby Johnson, Abraham Rockwell, Eugene, Leland, Franklin (all killed, more or less) *Spies - Logan Logvan (joined Montana's gang), Johnny *Allies - Gaspar's Gang, Blood Brothers, Diaz Gang Category:Gangs Category:Deadbeats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarface Category:Antagonists Category:Druggies